


In the Mirror

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate [2]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's morning ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mirror

Every morning Jude wanks in front of the mirror. He watches the way his lids droop and the way his mouth falls open when he gets close. He watches his tongue dart out, wetting his lips, and his Adam's apple bob when he swallows. Sometimes he goes slow, putting on a show, and sometimes he tries looking innocent. He wanks on days when he doesn't wake up hard, and though he hates that thoughts of Ewan get him hard fastest, he doesn't hesitate to use them. It's all practise, after all, and Jude wants to be good at his job.


End file.
